


Not this time

by Nicht



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), Middle-earth: Shadow of War
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicht/pseuds/Nicht
Summary: Celebrimbor feels attracted to Talion. And even given his family history and very eventful life (and more so death), he finds it weird. Doesn't stop him from thinking about it though.





	Not this time

**Author's Note:**

> I am playing Shadow of War after having played Shadow of Mordor and I feel like Celebrimbor sometimes acts like old and cunning wife in a 20 years happily-ever-after couple. And this is what happened. 
> 
> So I am genuinely sorry for it and for my English as well - not a native language for me. And if you find errors, feel free to tell me. I'll try to correct them.

***

He cannot get what he wants. Not this time. Celebrimbor knows it and it angers him beyond any decent reason. What drives him even more mad is that Talion knows it too. Elf lord sees it in his eyes, warm and understanding, but still distant. He feels it when Talion smiles for a new acquaintance - usually female - and they say that the death does ones part. Talion rarely gives him a smile, most often than not a wry one when talking - thinking - about their new and yet another goal. Perhaps, he even deserves it. All he can think and talk about is his revenge. Well, almost all. 

When they stop hunting down Captains, Warchiefs, and regular orcs for some time and take a bit to rest, Celebrimbor wonders what it's like - to sit with the human and share the heat of the bonfire. Not that he didn't have the experience of camping - sort of - but his thoughts are wandering around one particular companion in this “endeavor”. There are almost homey pictures in his head when he imagines joint hunt for the forest prey and even a kind of archery competition. He wins every time, of course, and Talion laughs - as if he ever heard how the Ranger laughs - and teases him about the amount of Gondor’s archers to replace an eleven one. Only three, huh. 

Celebrimbor chases away these sweet dreams, angry at himself for even daring to think like that. He had a lovely family, for Eru’s sake. He’d say that he even still,loved his wife had he not forgotten what it's like - to feel something besides cold, fury, and frustration. Ah yes, there’s one particular stubborn _dôl lost_ that's brings back memories - literally - and makes him feel or at least want to feel something beyond despair and emptiness. 

So here he is, dealing with this strange and utterly useless attraction of his. He is dead. A dead elf, last of the First House of Noldor. Great smiths of the second age, as others call him. Now here is a Wraith that seeks Sauron’s destruction. More to that, Talion is also dead for the most part and he wishes to find ways to save almost everyone around him. Sometimes Celebrimbor is amazed how it is even possible for him, to find something almost irresistible in this human meanwhile knowing for certain that there is no future for such trail of thoughts. For many and many reasons. 

Yet when Talion gave up the Ring to release him, when he listens to him, speaks to him about something else than another yet to be dead orc - about Elvish or Gondorian relics, for example - he still. The everlasting and burning within his self anger washes away for a while, and even though he is as bitter as ever, deep within he finds peace, at least for some moments. He ought to thank Talion, Celebrimbor thinks. For many things. But he will not. 

He will certainly not stare into those sky blue eyes and see that kind of look. The one that says: “Not this time, Wraith. You cannot get what you want. And I feel sorry for you as you try to”.


End file.
